Ya no estare
by Ariannita
Summary: Aeris cree que Cloud nunca la quiso...wrong!Una linda historia de amor.ahhhh.cloud y aeris, ahora estan juntitos


Disclaimer: Epaaa!! Ni Ff7 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ojo, si no, no estaría escribiendo historias irreales, si no que si las publicaría bien y ganaría mucho, mucho dinero.

Este oneshot lo escribí a base de varias canciones: de la 5ta estación: "la frase tonta de la semana", "Mía" de paulina rubio, "gotta go my own way" disculpen mi ignorancia pero no se de que grupo o cantante es, creo que es de High School Musical, no se en realidad, si alguien sabe que me lo haga saber.

Por cierto, como soy muy complaciente, y muy… (Buena onda, buena gente, o como decimos aquí en Costa Rica, Pura Vida) quiero que me digan que quieren leer, díganmelo en los reviews y yo los complazco, (ni que emisora) es que verán, TENGO MUY POCA CREATIVIDAD, y con un empujoncito, salgo rodando, asi que amigos si quieren a su Arianna, ¡ayúdenme! Y denme ideas, bueno, mucha hablada, que aquí les cae, ¡auuuu!

"Ya no estaré"

"Cloud" Un nombre que no olvido y aparte me hace sentir tanto dolor, si supieras tu, como quisiera estar a tu lado, nunca dejarte y ser a quien tu ames, no se si me quisiste alguna vez o si tan siquiera me llegaste a apreciar."

"Ya no seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana, ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas, pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta, no seré quien guie tus pasos cuando te pierdas, ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda, y se que todo va a seguir como si nada, yo seguiré aquí en esta tierra de extrema felicidad, ¿pero que felicidad hay sin ti?, yo se, que no me echaras de menos, que ni me recordarás, ni mucho menos me lloraras"

"Pero alguien esta allí para ti, alguien que te ama igual o mas que yo, te dejare con ella, que ahora vive y desea ser amada por ti, no es que no quiera estar contigo a cada momento, pero no puedo darte lo que no tengo y en la distancia no seré mas tu parte incompleta, Cloud si pudiera decírtelo, si pudiera gritarlo, que te amo, desde que te vi, recuerdos de alguien parecido volvieron a mi corazón, pero no, ustedes no son iguales, y si ahora confundido estas, único eres, para todos y mas para mi"

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en la vez que reíste conmigo, en lo mucho que te culpaste cuando él me hizo daño y acabo con vida, pero… ¿era eso, no, solo culpa?, te culpaste por no poder ayudarme aquel día, pero debes saber que todo estaba planeado, yo sabia que me sacrificaba por mi planeta, sabia que te dejaría y mi amor no te confesaría, pero no importa ahora, Cloud, perdónate ya"

"Tenia que moverme y ser quien era, tu ibas a estar bien, yo no pertenecía a ese mundo, espero que entendieras, debía hacerlo por el"

"En este momento miro el cielo azul de esta bella tierra, luego fijo mi mirada en el mar, el espejo del firmamento y a mi mente vuelves, corren las lagrimas de inmediato por mis mejillas, ¿porque no te olvido?, Cloud, como sufro"

"-Aeris"

"Escuche a mis espaldas, mi corazón palpita fuerte y siento la sangre arder en mis venas, no puede ser, no eres…tu, me volteo lentamente y te veo, oh Cloud, mi Cloud, guardo la distancia, no sabría que decir ahora, una sonrisa aflora en tu bello rostro, no importa ya, corro a todo lo que dan mis piernas y rodeo con mis brazos tu cuello, tus brazos en mi cintura me levantan y recuesto mi cabeza a tu hombro sintiendo tu calor, tu aroma, disfrutando este momento"

"Al separarme de ti, te miro a los ojos, hermosos ojos zafiro que tanto ame en vida, pero…si estas aquí, significa que tu también…

"-¡oh no, Cloud!" "Dije mientras mas lagrimas quemaban mis ojos, rápidamente tus brazos me rodean y recuestas mi cabeza a tu pecho"

"-Ahora estoy contigo, Aeris, mi amada Aeris" Esta frase me obliga a verte, ante mi expresión de sorpresa, vuelves a hablar:"

"Me hiciste enamorarme, y te encontré cuando pensé que te perdí, tu fuiste mi alegría, no tengo nada que lamentar, cerré la puerta a mi soledad, ya no pido nada mas, una vida no es suficiente para todo el amor que engendré para ti, Aeris, siento no haberte salvado aquella vez, no sabes cuanto aquello me hizo sufrir"

"Las lagrimas de mis ojos ahora se tornan dulces, de felicidad, ¡si me querías!, ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡gracias!Antes de que pudiera hablar te acercas a mi, y tus suaves labios se acercan a los míos en un suave roce, suaves y cálidos labios, que una vez tanto desee probar, pronto nuestros brazos se entrelazan derrochando amor, Cloud, te amo. Al 

separarnos, tus labios tocan ahora mi frente, extremadamente feliz me siento, juntos miramos el mar, ahora no estoy ni estas solo, estamos juntos, ahora para siempre, sabia que nos volveríamos a reuniríamos"

"Volví a estar contigo"

Weeee!! ¿Qué les pareció chicos, completamente inspirada, eh?

Okay, aclaraciones:

Aeris esta muerta y esta en la Tierra Prometida.

Cloud si palmo (ósea, murió).

+Aeris creía que Cloud no la amaba, ósea, ¡¡hello!! El man estaba que se cortaba las venas cuando ella murió.

Wueno, aclaraciones, comentarios, dudas, amenazas, insultos a mí, a mi madre o mi perro Paco, ¡¡en los reviews!! , si no lo hacen, les juro que les cae un napalm en las cabezas, asi que ya saben advertidos están, no, en serio, escríbanme. Por favor, es mi primer fan fic y quiero saber si lo hago bien, ¡motívenme!

Chauuu!! ¡E… e… Eso fue todo amigos!


End file.
